Possesed Plusheis
by chibianimebabe
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen when your favorite anime character turns into a plushei? What you would do to have fun with it? Well this is a stroy about three girls who have their fun with plusheis and have a few surpries along the way. Hiei,Kurama, and I
1. Default Chapter

me(jen):okay-ness this is a story me and my friends came up with. inufan4180(tati): yea it was just supposed to be a convo  
littleshippochan(alura): yea but we made it a story! we're so special!!!  
me(jen): yea!

okay this is just a prologue. sorry about the short-ness. but trust me it gets better!

-------

Possessed Plushies

Prologue

Inuyasha, Hiei, and Kurama were on the street walking around. Hiei spotted something on the floor. "hn.. what is that?" he asked. "dunno" said Inuyasha. "let's check it out." Said Kurama walking toward it. Kurama picks it up and a gust of wind comes up. "What the?" said Inuyasha. "throw it away!" said Hiei. "I can't let it go!" said Kurama.

"ARGH!!!" They all screamed and everything turned into darkness.

---------

Jen: what the hell has happened to them? what the hell will happen next? just stay with us and find out!

Tati and Alura: READ AND REVIEW!!!


	2. Chapter 1

okay i know this chapter was up already but i rewrote it so it wont be in scrip form anymore. so please enjoy the story!

Disclamer: see chapter 1

* * *

Possessed plusheis

Chapter 2

Raven holds out Hiei plushie, "Its cute" and squeezes it. The Hiei plushei says, "Hn." "Hey it talks." Yuki holds up Inuyasha and Kurama plushie but throws away Inuyasha and hugs Kurama, "your mine." Raven sees the Inuyasha plushei on the floor and picks it up. "You know Naru would kill you." As she stuffed Inuyasha inside a box and mails it to her friend Naru. Raven and Yuki start to walk back to there house when Raven squeezed Hiei again. "Stupid fox!" said Hiei. "It said something else." Said Raven shocked.

"Hey was he insulting my Kurama?" said Yuki hugging Kurama tight. "Ah can't breathe!" yelled Kurama. "Wha?" asked Yuki. "You're going to kill him." Said Raven. "Hahaha." Said Hiei. "What the?" said Raven, "I didn't even squeeze him."

"What's going on?" asked Yuki holding Kurama to her face, "Wait a sec, this is the real Kurama! I bet that the noise we heard was them being turned into plusheis!" she said shocked, but then a smirk came to her face, "This could be convenient… what if I change him back and-" "No! Leave him like that. Its more fun this way." Holding Hiei up. "I have many plans for this one…" looking at Hiei evilly. "Hn?" Said Hiei.

"Ooh… Kinky…" said Yuki laughing. "Are you serious? He's a doll!" said Raven. "Well not if I can change them back to their real state." Said Yuki. "But I have a better control over him like this." Raven said making Hiei dance, "See?" Hiei yells, "Help!" "Don't worry Hiei, I'll save you, but I'll let her have her fun with you." Said Yuki giggling. "No! Help! Mommy, Yukina!" said Hiei.

Raven takes Kurama and makes him dance too. "Dance my little puppets dance!" "What did we do to deserve this!" said Kurama and Hiei. "Well for one you two are so awesomely cute and we love you!" shouted Raven and Yuki together. "We are?" asked Kurama and Hiei. "Yes" said Yuki. Kurama and Hiei both start to blush. "Aww look the plushies are blushing." Said Raven. "That is so cute." Said Yuki. Kurama and Hiei start to blush harder.

"What to do? What to do?" said Raven siting on the floor. "Oh no…" said Hiei. Raven kept on thinking. "I know, why don't we find Alura." Said Yuki. "Alright let's go find her." Said Raven picking up Hiei and getting up.

Yuki was picking up Kurama. "Who is Naru?" asked Kurama. "One of our friends." Answered Raven. "Yeah you'll love her." Said Yuki. "Oh no! Not another one!" said Hiei.

* * *

okay that is another chapter done with! please review my story and tell me what you think! thank you for everything. the next chapter will be here soon!

-Chibianimebabe out!


	3. Chapter 2

Okay here is chapter 3 thanks for reading so far! please enjoy the story!

Disclamer: chapter 1

* * *

Possessed plusheis

Chapter 3

Before:

Yuki was picking up Kurama. "Who is Naru?" asked Kurama. "One of our friends." Answered Raven. "Yeah you'll love her." Said Yuki. "Oh no! Not another one!" said Hiei.

Now:

Suddenly out of the bushes someone jumped out. "What do you mean not another one! I'm not after you." Said the girl. Hiei sighed of relief, as the girl pulled out an Inuyasha plushei. "Alright she got it!" said Yuki. "Yeah" said Raven. "Hi Naru!" they said together giving her a hug. "What's going on you guys? What's with this plushei you sent me. Every time I squeeze it, it says something different. Watch." She said and squeezed Inuyasha. "Stop doing that damnit!" said Inuyasha. "See?" Naru asked.

"Yea about that, it's a funny story really. Inuyasha was turned into a plushei like Hiei and Kurama." answered Raven. "Yeah and now we have control of them." Said Yuki, "watch I can make Kurama dance" as she made Kurama do a little jig. "Please get me out of here!" begged Kurama. "Hell no! I'm having too much fun." Said Yuki. "Mommy help!" said Kurama.

"We need to buy some things to have more fun with them." Said Raven. "What are you getting at?" said Hiei. But Raven just smirked. "What do you have in mind Raven?" asked Yuki. Raven whispered the plan into Yuki and Naru. "Ooh.." they both said and smirked. Hiei, Kurama, and Inuyasha were sweat dropping and shacking wondering what the plan was.

* * *

okay there is another chapter over with. thanks for reading. please review before you go out! thanks!

-Chibianimebabe out!


	4. Chapter 3

**Alura**: okay y'all this is chapy number 3!

**Tati**: yay! Now only….i dunno…how many do we have to go?

**Jen**: I dunno: shrugs: I guess we'll just have to see.

**_Disclaimer_**: see first two chapters!

* * *

Possessed plusheis

Chapter 4

Before:

"We need to buy some things to have more fun with them." Said Raven. "What are you getting at?" said Hiei. But Raven just smirked. "What do you have in mind Raven?" asked Yuki. Raven whispered the plan into Yuki and Naru. "Ooh.." they both said and smirked. Hiei, Kurama, and Inuyasha were sweat dropping and shacking wondering what the plan was.

Now:

"What are those girls up to?" Asked Kurama. "I don't know but we better find out." Said Inuyasha. "Yeah we should… but wait we can't go anywhere!" said Hiei. "ahh!" they all screamed. While the girls where laughing at them. "You two watch them I'll be right back." Said Naru and she leaves.

20 min later

"I'm back" said Naru walking back with a bag. "What did you get?" asked Yuki. But Naru just smiled evilly. "No really what did you get? Wait, don't let it be the kinky handcuffs I already have a pair of those, but we could use some kinky tape…" said Yuki. "damn it Yuki! Stop acting like that! They're plusheis for goodness sake! Learn the difference!" said Raven annoyed.

"Raven pick me up." Said Hiei who wanted to stab her hand. Raven picked him up like a baby. "Not like that! Grr" he said waving his katana. "Watcha gunna do about it?" said Raven grinning while taking his katana. "Hn." Said Hiei. Yuki and Naru just laughed.

"Don't take that from her Hiei! Do something." Yelled Inuyasha waving his tetsusaiga. "Like what? You are helpless!" said Naru making Inuyasha dance. But Inuyasha cuts her with tetsusaiga "ouch! Hey! why you…" she drops Inuyasha and kicks him, "take that!" Naru said.

"How could you abuse Inuyasha like that. Shame on you." Said Yuki. "ok.. I'm sorry Inuyasha." She said while laughing inside. "Okay now for my evil plan…" said Raven.

* * *

**Jen**:What ish Raven's evil plan? What will happen to them next? Stay tune and find out on our next chapter of Possessed Plusheis'!

**Alura and Tati**: READ AND REVIEW!

-Chibianimebabe out!


	5. Chapter 4

**Tati**: chapter 4! chapter 4! chapter 4! chapter 4! chapter 4! chapter 4! 

**Alura**:hits her over the head: shut up!

**Tati**: sorry…

**Jen**: why the hell do I even bother with you two…?

**Disclaimer**: they don't own anything! But I own them.

**Jen**: o.O liar! Get him!

**Alura and Tati**:tackle him:

**Jen**: we don't own anything! And he doesn't own us! We own him and we can get rid of him anything we want!

* * *

Possessed plusheis

Chapter 5

Before:

How could you abuse Inuyasha like that. Shame on you." Said Yuki. "ok.. I'm sorry Inuyasha." She said while laughing inside. "Okay now for my evil plan…" said Raven.

Now:

Raven walked to were the bag was and takes out a Barbie playhouse. "Yeah Naru got the right one!" Yuki walks over and takes out dresses, "Good job Naru! These are great!" Naru smiles triumphantly, "Yay for me!"

Yuki dresses Kurama up in a short miniskirt and a tight shirt and puts in fake boobs. "Hahaha, Kurama is now the mommy. Now we need a baby and a daddy." "Oh no were doomed!" yelled Hiei and Inuyasha.

Raven got Hiei and dressed him in a bright pink dress and takes out a pacifier. "What are you doing! Don't-" started Hiei but it was to late, Raven stuck the pacifier in his mouth. "There know we have our baby." She said smiling.

"I really hate you." Said Kurama. "oh I know but we need a mommy." Said Yuki. "But why me?" "I don't know I guess its because you're my little Kurama wama snuggle kins!" said Yuki. "little Kurama wama snuggle kins? Your even more crazy than me." Said Raven. "But-" started Kurama. "Ok I confess its because you have long hair and now you really look like a girl. I'm sorry." Said Yuki, 'not! Mwahaha' she thought.

"Nuu!" Kurama shouted as he waved his little rose whip. "Grr.. I can't…reach…to…hit you…" Naru laughed and when Tati wasn't looking scoots him closer. Kurama's rose whip hits Tati. "Ouch!" she yells and takes the rose whip away. Raven and Naru laugh. While Hiei comes up from behind, gets back his katana and stabs Raven's hand. "What the hell?" said Raven. "Haha! I have won!" said Hiei.

Naru put the pacifier in Hiei's mouth again, but this time it has glue on it. Hiei tries to spit it out but can't for obvious reasons. Naru then takes Inuyasha and dresses Inuyasha up in a little business man outfit.

Raven laughs, picks up Hiei and puts him in the playhouse crib. "Its time for baby to go to sleep." Yuki gets Kurama and makes him tuck Hiei in. then makes him go to the door. Then Naru makes Inuyasha walk in through the door. "Honey I'm home!" said Naru for Inuyasha.

"Get this off of me!" yelled Inuyasha. "hahahaha. Inuyasha looks so stupid but Kurama looks so adorable." Said Yuki. "Why me, what did I do to deserve this." Asked Kurama. "shh. The baby is sleeping." Said Raven. "grr… get me out of here." Said Hiei. All the girls laugh. They all make the plusheis dance.

Hiei, Kurama, and Inuyasha all try to get away but can't so settle for biting the closest fingers of the girls. "Ow!" the girls shouted dropping the plusheis. "what the hell was that for!" asked Naru. "for making fools out of us!" said Hiei. "So? Your point is?" asked Raven. Hiei and Inuyasha growled in frustration, "Kurama your with is right?" they asked. "well, I detest being dressed as a girl. Other than that, I'm fine." Kurama answered.

"See? Kurama is with us? Why can't you be like that?" whined Raven. "Kurama I love you." Said Yuki hugging him. "Ok, you can let go now.." said Kurama. "Stop acting like you like all this. You know you can't stand this." Said Inuyasha. "Well you see…" said Kurama. "You don't like this do you." Said Yuki. "Well…no." said Kurama.

"That's right you tell them, we don't have to take this anymore." Said Inuyasha. "Damn straight! Get them!" said Hiei. They all forgot they couldn't move. "Damn!" they shouted. But then a gust a wind blew again. The girls covered their face to block out the wind. "Ahh!" the guys yelled and when the wind died down the girls turned and looked Hiei, Kurama, and Inuyasha were standing there back to normal.

"Alright!" said Inuyasha, "We're back!" "Yes." Shouted Hiei. "This is so much better." Said Kurama who changed his cloths back to normal. Hiei and Inuyasha did the same. Then they all turned to look at the girls and smirked. "uh oh…" said the girls in unison.

* * *

**Jen**: uh oh is right! looks like Raven, Yuki, and Naru's plan has backfired. what will happen to the girls now that Inuyasha, Hiei, and Kurama are back to normal? Just keep it with us and find out soon! 

**Disclaimer-**:in pain:

**Alura**: that's what you get for lying!

**Tati**: yea :hits him again over the head:

**Disclaimer**: X.X

**Jen**: O.O

**Dude from south park**:runs in: you killed Disclaimer Dude!

**Other guy from south park:**:runs in: you Bastards!

**Both guys**:turn and run back:

**Jen**: okay…. That's something you don't see every day…

**Alura**: Tati! Why'd you kill him!

**Tati**: I didn't mean to!

**Jen**: now we have to replace him…

**Tati**: im sorry :bows down:

**Alura**: yea but who and where?

**Jen**::thinks and has an idea: I know! But I'll leave it for next chapter!

**Tati and Alura**: aww…

**All:** Review please!


	6. Chapter 5

Jen: all right! we're back! i can finaly update. :dances:

Alura: so who did u have in mind to be the new disclamer dude?

Tati: yea i want to know.

Jen: its someone we all like.

Tati and Alura: WHO!

Jen::smirk: ill tell u later

Tati and Alura: NO!

Jen: enjoy the story.

* * *

Possessed plusheis

Chapter 6

Before:

"Alright!" said Inuyasha, "We're back!" "Yes." Shouted Hiei. "This is so much better." Said Kurama who changed his cloths back to normal. Hiei and Inuyasha did the same. Then they all turned to look at the girls and smirked. "uh oh…" said the girls in unison.

Now:

"ok…now get them!" shouted Hiei. All the girls looked at each other and ran away. "Run for your lives!" called Yuki. "we're way ahead of you." Shouted Raven and Naru. Kurama used his rose whip and caught Yuki. "Ahh!"

Inuyasha runs after Naru and catches her. While Raven keeps running. "Hey, get back here and help!" called Naru. "Help your self." Called Raven still running. "Where do you…" started Hiei running after her, "Think your going?" stops in front of her. "ack!" shouted Raven, who tried to run the other way but Hiei grabbed her. "ooh.. muscles." Said Raven poking him, "I don't mind being here you could hold me forever." "um…ok…" said Hiei.

"ahem.." said Kurama and Inuyasha. "oh, yea right…" said Hiei coming to his senses. "Damn you!" said Raven to Kurama and Inuyasha.

Yuki breaks free. "Catch me Kurama!" and jumps on Kurama that makes him fall on the ground, while trying to catch her. "oww" he said. Tati hugs Kurama. "That's enough!" said Kurama pushing Yuki off. "ok now its payback time." Said Inuyasha. "oh no…" said the girls. They all break away and start running. "ahh!"

"get back here!" called out Hiei, Kurama, and Inuyasha who ran after them. Kurama again uses his Rose Whip and hits Yuki with it, and ties her up with it. "No! Yuki!" Naru and Raven shout, still trying to run. "I'm going to have fun with this." Said Inuyasha jumping in front of the girls. "Ahh!" the girls screamed and spilt up running in different directions. "Get back here! Wind Scar." Said Inuyasha hitting Naru with it.

"Oh no! not Naru too!" shouted Raven. Inuyasha gags and ties Naru before she starts yelling again. Hiei smirks and uses his speed and appears in front of Raven. "ack!" Hiei turns into his demon form and throws fireballs at her. "eek! Hot! Hot! Hot!" she shouted dodging his attacks. Hiei uses his Jagan and hypnotizes Raven. "hmmm hmm!" said Naru. "Ahh! Help me!" shouted Yuki.

* * *

Jen: okay that is another chapter done. sorry it was so short. but now that we are up to date with the replacing i can update every week. School comuters rock! i can update from school now with out a problem.

Alura: who is it!

Tati: tell us now!

Jen: i thought you would figure it out by now. let's have Orlando Bloom be our disclamer dude!

Tati and Alura: yay!

Jen: we'll get him next chapter.

All: review please!

-Chibianimebabe out!


	7. Chapter 7

okay peoples its time for another chapter! thanks to all that have read this so far! Please continue to do so and please remember to review on your way out. now please enjoy!

* * *

Possessed plusheis

Chapter 7

Before:

"Oh no! not Naru too!" shouted Raven. Inuyasha gags and ties Naru before she starts yelling again. Hiei smirks and uses his speed and appears in front of Raven. "ack!" Hiei turns into his demon form and throws fireballs at her. "eek! Hot! Hot! Hot!" she shouted dodging his attacks. Hiei uses his Jagan and hypnotizes Raven. "hmmm hmm" said Naru. "Ahh! Help me!" shouted Yuki.

Now:

"This hurts! Oww mommy!" said Yuki. Kurama laughed, "That's what you get." "Oww… stop please! Be kind, save trees! Save me!" yelled Yuki. "No! I'd rather save the trees though." Answered Kurama. "No! I will get re-" Kurama hits her over the head. "Ow!" "be quiet." Said Kurama. "Yes ma'am, ouch! I mean sir!"

"hmmm, hmmm!" said Naru. "What?" said Inuyasha. Naru beckoned him closer. So Inuyasha came close to hear. But Naru kicks him in the head and knocks him out. Then takes off her gag, "HHHHEEELLLPPP!"

Raven walks around the place with arms in front of her, "………." She then bumps into a tree. Hiei controls her making her do flips and stunts. And Raven does everything, "…………." Naru picks up a rock and throws it at Hiei knocking him out. Raven gets back to normal, "I'm free! I'm free!" she said running into a tree, "Ow.."

"Hey a little help over here please!" said Naru. "Over here too!" said Yuki. "I'm coming." Said Raven as she trips and falls. Naru and Yuki both sweatdrop. Raven gets up, "I'm ok!" and runs to untie Yuki but Kurama gets in the way, "Where do you think you going?" "Um…that way!" Raven shouts as she runs away.

"No! Where are you going! You where my only hope!" said Yuki glaring at Kurama. Kurama chases after Raven with an extra rose whip. "Hey! What about me? Still need help over here!" called Naru. Raven hides in the bushes and waits until Kurama gave up looking and went back to where Yuki was. Then she came out and unties Naru. "About freaken time! Let's go save Yuki!" and she ran. Raven right behind her.

Naru and Raven get behind Kurama and tackles him. Naru takes the rose whip from him, while Raven unties Yuki. "Hey that's mine!" said Kurama. "Not for long!" said Naru as she ties him up with it.

"Now we are even." Said Yuki looking down at Kurama. "Not really… We weren't that mean to them." Said Raven. Hiei wakes up and sees that Raven isn't there anymore. "Hey! Where did she go?" as he looked and saw the girls standing around a tied Kurama, "Hey what's going on?" The girls turned around and saw Hiei was awake. "Let's get out of here!" shouted Naru.

As they ran Hiei threw fireballs at them. "Yuki you're hot." Said Kurama. "Why thank you." Said Yuki. "No, your on fire." He said. "Thanks" she said. "No! I mean your arms are on fire!" he shouted. Yuki looks at her arms, "Ahhh! It burns!" as she jumped into a neighbors pool. Naru and Raven laughs at her. "Was that they're before?" asked Raven. "I dunno" shrugged Naru. The girls notice that they have a chance to run and haul ass. The guys stop laughing and realize that Raven and Naru started to get away.

* * *

Okay that is the end for this chapter. stay tune to see what else happens. a lot of crzy stuff is in store so stay with me! Hope you liked it and please review before you go!

-Chibianimebabe


	8. Chapter 8

here is another chapter just for you! thanks to all who have reviewed!Imsorry that it took os long but i think now im getting back on track. now please enjoy the story and review on your way out.

* * *

Possessed plusheis

Chapter 8

Before:

As they ran Hiei threw fireballs at them. "Yuki you're hot." Said Kurama. "Why thank you." Said Yuki. "No, you're on fire." He said. "Thanks" she said. "No! I mean your arms are on fire!" he shouted. Yuki looks at her arms, "Ahhh! It burns!" as she jumped into a neighbors pool. Naru and Raven laughs at her. "Was that they're before?" asked Raven. "I dunno" shrugged Naru. The girls notice that they have a chance to run and haul ass. The guys stop laughing and realize that Raven and Naru started to get away.

Now:

Hiei started to throw fireballs at Naru and Raven who dodges them. "Run like hell!" yelled Naru. The both run like hell. Hiei runs after them but he trips and falls into a puddle of water. Naru and Raven hear a splash and turn around to see Hiei. And they start to laugh. "Its not funny!" He shouts and tries to throw a fireball but can't. "Damnit!"

Raven, Naru, and Yuki all laugh as Inuyasha starts to stir. "Huh?" he got up, "My head hurts… damn…" he looks around. "Hey! What the hell! Naru what are you doing over there!" he shouted. "I got untied you Baka inu!" she shouted back. "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!" he shouted back. "Wm.. run like hell…again!" yells Naru and they all run.

Raven jumps into a tree and hides. Yuki sees Kurama and gets behind him and pushes him into the pool and then runs like hell. "Run Yuki!" Raven called. Naru joins Raven in the tree. "I'm safe now." She said. But the tree shakes and starts falling. "Uh oh…" They say and yell, "AHHHH!" CRASH! Naru and Raven are both on the floor twitching.

"Damn that hurt!" said Raven holding her head. "It won't hurt as much as this!" said Inuyasha taking out his sword, "Wind scar!" he shouted. Naru and Raven split up and runs behind Yuki, "Help us!" "What the hell am I supposed to do?" and she gets hit by the wind scar and is thrown backward landing on Naru and Raven. "Get off!" said Naru. "klompfa lompfa" said a dazed Yuki. "What?" asked Raven. "Uhhh" said Yuki as she starts to drool all dazed.

"I don't have time for this!" said Raven as she picks up Tati but realizes that she's heavy so she leaves her there and runs before Hiei catches up. "Raven get back here!" shouted Hiei. "Hell fucking no!" she answered and hide somewhere Hiei can't fine her. Naru runs too and joins her. Yuki comes back from Kurama-land, "Huh? Oh right! Ahh" she said and runs to where Naru and Raven are. "we're safe here." Said Yuki.

Yuki and Raven were pacing back and forth. "What do we do?" "We have to gather our troops!" said Naru. Then crickets were heard. "What troops?" asked Raven. "I dunno, but I always wanted to say that." Naru answered sitting down and feeling like a Baka. "My head still hurts and so does my arm. I know! I'll sue Kurama for abusing me!" said Yuki.

"Hey that's a good idea. Why don't we sue all of them for a million dollars." Said Naru. "There only one problem with that… we also abused them." Said Raven shaking her head. "Oh yeah I remember now. I have some brain damage so I'll have some slow moments every now and then." Said Yuki. Raven sweatdrops. "What do you mean every now and then. You have them all the time!" said Naru.

"Oooooooohhhhhh" said Raven. "Hey that's mean! I'm not always slow." Yuki said starting to cry, "I need a hug!" Kurama's rose whip wraps Yuki up. "Hey I said hug not rose whip damnit!" she said trying to get free. "That's it! This means WAR!" said Raven standing up. "CHARGE!" and tackles Hiei who gets knocked away. Naru gets up, and tackles Inuyasha. Raven comes back and while Hiei is still flying tackles Kurama and unties Yuki.

"Ok, its time for me to fight!" said Yuki standing up and she tackles Hiei for trying to hit Raven. Hiei pulls Yuki hair. "Oww! Let go!" Raven comes and bites Hiei. Naru claps Hiei and Kurama's heads together, knocking them into unconsciousness. Yuki takes rose whip and starts hitting Hiei, and Kurama. "Hit them, hit them!" said Raven. Inuyasha comes out of nowhere and tackles Raven. "Hey! Leave her alone!" said Naru.

Naru tackles Inuyasha. Yuki comes over and helps out. Hiei wakes up and tackles Raven off of Inuyasha, pinning her to the floor, Raven was trying to push Hiei off of her but he overpowered her. Naru and Yuki kept hurting Inuyasha.

"STOP!" screamed Kurama. everyone froze in there spot. "Let's just stop fighting already! It won't solve anything. So let's just call it truce." He said holding out a hand to Yuki. She looked up at him and nodded taking his hand. "Truce." Naru and Inuyasha both nodded a truce and Inuyasha helped her up.

Raven and Hiei just glared at each other then nodded a truce, and Hiei got off of her and helped her up. "…thanks…" said Raven as she stood up. Yuki slides over to Kurama and glomp tackles him. "Your so sweet. I love you!" "ah.. can't breathe!" said Kurama.

* * *

Poor Kurama always getting glomped by fangirls. oh well. that is the end of another chapter. stay tune becuse there is still more to come. remember to review before you leave.

-Chibianimebabe out!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Tati: great no more waking babies :looks at babies: now on with the baby shower! Kurama, Hiei, Inuyasha! You know what to do!

Hiei: Jen please don't pin my ass again

Jen: ok.. Sorry

Tati::laughs: that was funny

Alura: I wasn't around when that happened

Tati: believe me, you missed a lot

Alura: why don't you fill me up on what I missed.

Tati: ok sure thing. We were playing pin the tail on the donkey… she mistook Hiei for the donkey

Hiei: yea… :looks at her:

Jen: I said I was sorry what do you want me to do! Kiss your ass?

Hiei: hn… no!

Alura::laughs at thought:

Tati::bumps into Inuyasha: sorry didn't see you there.

Inuyasha: its ok

Tati: if you ever need advice on anything like how to take care of the babies or something my door is open ok.

Inuyasha: ok, thanks.

Alura: enough already! Where's my party? They got one::points to Jen and Tati:

Jen: ok, ok already! Let's get this party started! Hiei, Kurama like Tati said you know what to do!

Tati: yea so just let Inuyasha know and make us the party! Come on move it or Alura is having an abortion because in said so!

Alura: huh?

Tati: play along…

Alura: ok yeah what she said

Tati::hits Alura on the head:

Alura::rubs head: ow what was that for? You guys are violent!

Jen::sweat drop:

Tati: sorry it's just an automatic reaction.

Alura::holds her head: ok…

Hiei::sighs: let's go

Kurama::nods:

Inuyasha: humph! I don't want to

Alura::takes out tape again:

Kagome on tape: Inuyasha sit!

Inuyasha::falls: okay okay! I'll go

Hiei, Kurama, and Inuyasha go to party city again, come back and set up the party.

Tati: now that's more like it.

Alura: yay! I have a party! Where's the cake? I want cake!

Jen: there is no cake…

Alura: why isn't there a cake? "mood swings" I demand a cake! Inuyasha get me a cake!

Inuyasha::scared: ok.. :goes to store and buys a triple chocolate cake:

Tati: hey, what about us?

Alura::growl: mine! All mine!

Jen: fine… :bakes each person a cake: there so no one will fight

Hiei::takes a bite out of cake: ack! - :chokes:

Jen: hey! its not that bad is it?

Hiei::stops choking and smirks: just toying

Jen: good

Tati::happily munches on her cake:

Kurama::eats his cake: it's very good

Tati: I want more cake!

Jen: there's no more cake so deal with it!

Tati::goes over to Kurama and sits on his lap, and puts puppy dog eyes:

Kurama: uhh… what do those eyes mean… do you want more kids?

Tati: no damn! I want more cake! Go get me some!

Kurama: yes ma'am :goes to buy cake:

Tati::turns on t.v while waiting for Kurama:

Kurama::comes back with large vanilla cake:

Tati: yay::kisses Kurama:

Jen: ok now I have a present for Alura and Inuyasha!

Alura: a present for me!

Jen: yes it's for your baby :hands them a present:

Hiei: it's from both of us

Alura and Inuyasha: thanks

Hiei: no problem

Tati and Kurama:: walk in from other room:

Tati: hey I didn't know we were doing gifts already. Kurama what happened to the gift we bought for them?

Kurama: its right here. :takes out gifts:

Alura: yay! More gifts!

Kurama::hands gift to Inuyasha since Alura was already holding one:

Alura and Inuyasha open the presents.


End file.
